A new threat A new hope
by Nikora
Summary: This is a Dragonball Z/ Starwars fic. Finding himself in the middle of a conflict in another universe, Gohan must try and stay out of the hands of an evil alien intent on capturing him. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Dragonball or Star wars characters. The original ones are mine though.  
This story takes place when Gohan is about 9. So between Friezer and the Androids in the Dragonball world. In the star wars world it's after the down fall of the Sith and a new enemy has arrived. Some things may not sound right but they're just changed for the story.  
A new threat. A new hope  
"Gohan!" came a shrill voice disturbing the peaceful night. "Time to come in."  
  
A boy of about 9 was sitting in a clearing looking at the sky. He didn't seem to hear his name being called and was just staring at something above him.  
  
It was what looked like a large star but it seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Gohan was getting weird feeling about it.  
  
The expanding star was flashing many different colours and the young hybrid felt himself drawn to it.  
  
"Gohan. Don't make me come and get you," his mother was getting impatient and Gohan knew he should go in but something was preventing him form moving.  
  
The ball of multicoloured light came closer and closer until it lit up the forest around him. It was still growing.  
  
"Right young man. You get in here right now or I'll...." Chi chi stopped dead. As she walked outside she just had time to see her son being covered with the ball of light. She started to run and help him.  
  
As she ran into the light, not caring if it hurt her, it disappeared taking her young son with it.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
*********************  
  
Gohan looked around. He was in a void of black. All he could remember was looking up at the bright light then he was here.  
  
He remembered his mum calling him and not being able to move.  
  
The young boy started to walk forward slowly, trying to work out where he was.  
  
"Hello," he called out, hoping for the little comfort he could get if he wasn't alone.  
  
"Hello." Gohan spun round on his feet when he heard this but didn't get any comfort in what he saw.  
  
It was a very tall, thin man except he didn't look like a man. His hair was dark green and his skin was very pale. The clothing he was wearing seemed to hang off him like it was too big and thin but strong looking tail was hanging behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Gohan a little harshly as he felt a bit intimidated by this new figure.  
  
He said nothing and just continued staring at Gohan like he was trying to sum him up.  
  
After a few more minuets the green haired man seemed to reach a conclusion and let a thin smirk cross his face.  
  
"What do you want?" Gohan was getting impatient now.  
  
The figure ignored his question again.  
  
"I wasn't expecting a child," he said. "But no matter, you'll do fine." The voice was cold and venomous.  
  
"What do you mean?" persisted Gohan.  
  
The figure laughed.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough boy. We will meet again. I promise you." With that he disappeared and Gohan was left alone again in the sea of darkness. After a while he felt himself falling. He tried but failed to stay conscious as he fell into the never ending void.  
*********************  
On a planet outside the system  
"So what are we looking for again?" A tall man with brown matted hair asked.  
  
"I don't know," said another. He was thin with slightly fairer hair. "All she said was that something really important was arriving here. She's your girl friend you should have asked her."  
  
The man called Han Solo laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding me. I tried to ask her but she said she had no idea. Leia didn't have a clue. Besides she's your sister."  
  
"This better not be a wild goose chase. We're needed back at the base incase the Neon's attack."  
  
"Well stop chatting and start looking then," Said Han.  
  
"But we've been looking for ages," the thin man said completely serious.  
  
Han saw a sudden bright light in the distance and started making his way through the greenery towards it to investigate.  
  
"Hey Luke!" he called. "Come here."  
  
"What is it?" he said as he came running.  
  
"There's someone here."  
  
"But there aren't any settlements around here. Who is it?"  
  
They both walked forward to have a closer look. They both gasped when they saw that it was only a child. His long black hair covered part of his face and his arms were neatly by his sides as though someone had placed him there.  
  
"Is he alive?" asked Han. Luke bent down and put his hand just above the boys face.  
  
"Yes. He's just unconscious."  
  
"So where do you think he came from? He can't be more than 10 years old."  
  
"I don't know, but I feel something strange form him."  
  
"The force?" suggested Han.  
  
"No. It's different. Something I've never felt before." Luke sounded a little worried.  
  
"What are we going to do with him then?"  
  
Luke thought for a moment then said " Well Leia said that something important would be arriving here now and this boy is the only thing we've found so we'll take him back and find out who he is."  
  
"You just going to bring a boy back to the ship when you don't know who he is or what he is," said Han. He looked at the young Jedi like he was crazy.  
  
"Trust me Han."  
  
"Fine but you can carry him."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Luke and Han looked up. There, standing a little way in front of them stood a Neon. His long green hair blew slightly in the wind and his tail flicked ruthlessly behind him.  
  
Luke quickly grabbed his light saber and got ready for a fight.  
  
"Oh great. Company," sighed Han.  
**************************  
Chi chi was crying in her husband chest. She had just told him what had happened to her baby and she was now sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't worry Chi. I'll find him." Goku held his wife gently while trying to work out some way of finding his son. He couldn't feel his ki but he knew he was still alive. Wherever he was.  
  
"The others are on their way to help. I'm sure Gohan's fine."  
  
Chi chi continued crying, wanting only to have her son safe at home with her again.  
That's all for now. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Review replies..  
  
Sean- I was thinking about it and I know it's not very original but I might just make his tail grow back.  
  
Gloria Stone- I know, I like star wars crossovers too so I'm going to try and make this a goody for all who like them.  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A new threat A new hope  
  
Chapter 2  
"Oh great," sighed Han. "Can you handle him kid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The Neon laughed.  
  
"I'm not here to fight you Jedi."  
  
"Then why are you here?" asked Luke.  
  
"I want the boy." They wondered what he was talking about then looked down at the strange black haired boy at their feet.  
  
"Why?" asked Han.  
  
"That's not your concern. I suggest that you don't get in my way." The Neon started to walk towards the sleeping boy but Luke wouldn't have it. He put his light saber between him and the boy. Han also stood in the way. What ever this Neon was planning it wasn't anything good.  
  
The Neon stopped and considered what to do. He had been commanded to collect the boy and bring him back to base. No one told him that he would have to fight Jedi.  
  
The Neon was visibly worried and Luke and Han used that as an advantage. They rushed at him head on. Luke swung his saber at the Neon's head but he dodged it. Then Han came from behind and pushed him into a nearby tree.  
  
Luke put his saber in front of the Neon's neck and held it steady.  
  
"What do you want the boy for?" demanded Han. Luke put the saber closer.  
  
"I was told to find him and bring him back to my master," he finally submitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I just follow orders," he growled.  
  
Suddenly a tree to their right burst into flame and they looked up. It was a small ship flying about the forest firing at them.  
  
"Dam. He has backup," said Han.  
  
"Let's go," shouted Luke. He picked up the boy and he and Han ran towards their own ship.  
  
Every so often a tree or bush near them would explode but they were lucky enough not to get hit.  
  
They ran onto the ship and Han went to the control room. Luke put the boy down and went to help his comrade launch.  
  
The Neon ship had stopped shooting at them and had landed. They supposed it was picking up the wounded Neon.  
  
When they were safely in space they set a course for their main base.  
Luke was sitting on a chair facing the still unconscious boy. There was something about him that he couldn't put his finger on. It was obvious that the boy was strong. He had very large muscles for his age but he didn't look much like a fighter.  
  
He looked up as Han walked into the room.  
  
"So where do you think he comes from?" asked Han when he saw Luke looking at the strange child that they had just picked up.  
  
"I don't know. He looks human but if he was why would he be on that planet by himself." Luke had many questions to ask the sleeping boy when he woke up.  
  
"What I want to know is what the Neon's want him for." Luke nodded his head in agreement. This kid was a real mystery.  
  
"Hey, how long until we arrive?" asked Luke.  
  
"About an hour or so."  
  
A sudden groan made them look to their right. The boy was stirring.  
*********************  
  
On a large black ship in space  
"So you're saying that you failed and that the boy is in the hands of the Jedi." A tall green haired man was standing looking down on his cowering subject.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You know that I do not accept failure." With these words the man fell down dead.  
  
"Commander," he started talking to another man in the room who winced a bit. "You are in charge now. That boy belongs to me and I want him now. Do what you must to get him and kill those Jedi too." He was smiling now, thinking all the time of when he had that boy.  
  
Then the universe would be his.  
  
The commander shook his head then left the room quickly.  
********************  
  
"That's what ha.hap.happened," finished Chi chi as she burst into a fresh lot of tears.  
  
"What could it have been?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I know," said Piccolo calmly. Everyone looked at him. "I've herd of these before. It sounds like Gohan was sucked into a worm hole. Though how it happened I have no idea."  
  
"How can me get him back?" asked Goku.  
  
Piccolo looked down. "We can't. Gohan has to find a way back by himself." He hated saying it but it was the truth.  
  
"Gohan," whispered Goku. "I'm not going to just wait while my son could be in danger." He ran out side and jumped into the air.  
  
"Where is he going?" asked Tien.  
  
"He's going to Kame's place, " said Piccolo.  
  
Bulma comforted Chi chi as the others took off after him.  
Sorry its not that long, but it was the best place to stop without having a cliffhanger. I hate cliffhangers so I wont torment you that much. 


	3. Chapter 3

A new threat a new hope  
  
Chapter 3  
They both watched as the sleeping boy came to.  
  
Gohan felt really light headed as he opened his eyes slowly. Squinting a little he looked at his surroundings. He was on a long, soft chair in a small room. Looking to the left he saw two men looking down on him. They didn't feel evil but he decided to be cautious all the same.  
  
He started to get up and the younger of the men walked forward.  
  
"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is Han Solo."  
  
"He..hello," said Gohan weakly. "My name is Son Gohan. Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"Your on a ship heading for our base."  
  
"What?" he gasped. "I'm in space? But how did I get here?"  
  
The younger one still did the talking.  
  
"We found you on the planet Quebec. You were out cold."  
  
"But how did I get there?"  
  
"Don't know kid," Han walked forward. "We thought you could enlighten us on that fact."  
  
Gohan wondered if he was right but he felt like they were treating him like criminal.  
  
"I don't know," pleaded Gohan. "All I remember was sitting outside my house then this huge ball of light comes down and this wired man comes to me in a dream the I woke up here." He breathed slowly.  
  
Luke suddenly became interested.  
  
"Man? What did this man look like?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't see him very well but he was tall, pale and oh yeah he had dark green hair. Ring a bell?"  
  
Luke and Han looked at each other.  
  
"Neon," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Eh.what's a Neon?" asked Gohan at a loss. Not knowing whether he really wanted to know.  
  
"Did he talk to you?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Um.he said." he stopped to think. "He said that he wasn't expecting a child.but I would do anyway. Then he promised that he would see me soon. I think." Gohan looked up again trying to remember.  
  
"This is bad," said Luke.  
  
"What's bad?"  
  
"When we found you we weren't the only ones there. There was a Neon there," he paused, "looking for you."  
  
Gohan was puzzled. "But why would he be looking for me? What have I done?"  
  
"I don't think its anything that you have done," began Luke, " I think its what you can do."  
  
"What?" said Han and Gohan.  
  
"I don't know what it is but your life force feels different."  
  
"You can sense life forces. Well I suppose that's the same as reading ki," Luke looked at him puzzled. "I can do that too."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm no ordinary kid you know."  
  
"How's that?" they asked.  
  
"I'll show you," Gohan powered up a little bit so he had a fait glow around him. He floated a small way off the ground. "See," Gohan couldn't help but smile at the look of shock on the two men's faces.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Han.  
  
"It's easy, I just powered up," he said sounding like it was no big deal.  
  
"Hey kid," said Luke. "Gohan, sorry. What species are you?"  
  
"I'm a saiyajin/ human hybrid."  
  
"What's a saiyajin?"  
  
"Um.. I'd rather not say. They're kind of extinct." Gohan looked down.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I know most of the species in this universe and I've never herd of any saiyajins. Humans I know."  
  
Gohan felt alone all of a sudden.  
  
"I've never herd of any species that can cross breed," said Luke. "I'm assuming the tail is part of the saiyajin genes because I know humans don't have tails." Han stifled a laugh.  
  
Gohan looked behind him and sure enough his brown, furry tail was hanging limply behind him.  
  
"Dam, It grew back again!"  
  
"Grew back again?" questioned Luke.  
  
"Well." Gohan laughed. "The thing is it grows back so often and it uh.causes problems."  
  
"What sort of problems?"  
  
"You really don't want to know."  
  
There was a loud beep from down the hall and Han got up. "That'll be the base." He walked out of the room and went to the control room.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Our main headquarters. You see we intercepted a message to the Neon's ship. It said that something extremely important would be arriving on planet Quebec today. We decided to cheek it out and seeing as you were the only 'thing' we found we assumed it was you," finished Luke.  
  
"But why would anyone want me?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."  
The DBZ universe  
  
Goku landed on Kami's look out. Kami and Mr Popo were already waiting for him. The others landed behind him shortly after.  
  
"Kami," started Goku. Kami held up a hand to stop Goku.  
  
"I know why you're here Goku," he paused looking at all of them. "Gohan is no longer on this world, or in this dimension."  
  
"You mean.. he's.. dead?" said Krillin looking shocked.  
  
"No, no, he is in another universe parallel to our own but with many differences. I have no way of telling where he is."  
  
"But how did he get there?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's the bad news. Gohan was, as Piccolo told you, sucked into a wormhole but it wasn't ordinary."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Goku.  
  
"I mean it wasn't an ordinary wormhole. Someone opened it in the other reality and." he paused. "It was meant for Gohan."  
  
Goku starred. "You mean someone opened the wormhole and sucked Gohan through on purpose?"  
  
"Why would someone do that?" asked Krillin.  
  
"I believe it was because of the boy's abilities."  
  
"If they wanted power why not me or Kakkarot? We are both stronger than that brat," came Vegeta's arrogant voice.  
  
"You don't understand," said Kami. "Gohan may not have the power now but he has the potential. That makes him an even better target."  
  
"Is this person good or evil?" asked Goku.  
  
"I cannot be sure, but the manner in which he was taken, paralysed, would suggest that the person was not. .good."  
  
"Gohan would never help them if they were evil," stated Goku, convinced that his son would never hurt others.  
  
"I'm afraid he may not have a choice. If this person has the power to summon people from other worlds then who knows what he could do. Gohan could be in serious trouble."  
  
Goku looked down. He couldn't, wouldn't believe that Gohan would do anything wrong. But then what would this person do to his only son?  
  
"I have to help Gohan somehow," whispered Goku. 


	4. Chapter 4

A NEW THREAT A NEW HOPE Chapter 4  
Their ship docked with a larger ship. Luke walked out of the door followed by Gohan, then Han. They continued down a long empty corridor and into a large room.  
  
Han went straight over and kissed a lady with long brown hair tied in plats.  
  
Gohan made a face at this; he wasn't really the romance type. He stayed behind Luke though as he was still not sure what these people were going to with him. He trusted Luke and he knew he should trust the others but something was holding him back.  
  
The lady walked over to them followed by Han and she gave Luke a huge.  
  
"I'm glade your safe," she said in a relieved voice. "Who's this?" She asked pointing to Gohan.  
  
"Well." Luke looked at Han. "This .believe it or not is the mystery 'thing' that the Neon's want."  
  
"What?" she sounded shocked.  
  
Gohan took a step back. He knew these people couldn't hurt him but he still felt uneasy.  
  
"Hey.. you said that you interpreted that message we intercepted from the Neon's right. And that something important was going to arrive on Quebec. Well this is what they were after. We met a Neon there and he said he wanted the boy." He turned around to look at Gohan.  
  
"His name is Gohan and I have a feeling that he's not from this universe." Said Han.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he said he was a siayajin/ human hybrid. Have you ever heard of a siayajin?"  
  
"No," she admitted.  
  
"And he can do this," he looked at Gohan. "Go on, show her what you did on the ship."  
  
"Ok, but first. What are you going to do with me?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I'm sorry," the lady came up to him. "My name is Leia."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Can you show me what you did on the ship to impress these men please." She laughed to try and make the boy feel a little better.  
  
"Ok." Gohan powered up again and hovered just above the ground with a faint glow around him.  
  
Leia just starred. She couldn't believe a boy, no older than 9 had just done that. No wonder the Neon's wanted him.  
  
"Well Gohan, don't worry. We aren't going to do anything to you," reassured Leia.  
  
"I'm still very confused," said Gohan. "How did I get to this place from my home?"  
  
Leia looked at Luke.  
  
"Well the man you said you saw in your dream is a Neon. The Neon's are a group of aliens. They just appeared one day from nowhere. We believe they came from another universe but cannot be sure. They have taken over everything. The one you saw is their leader and he has an enormous amount of power. It dwarves even the Force. I don't know all the things he can do but I think you can thank him for your unexpected trip."  
  
"Oh." Gohan thought for a moment. "What is the Force?" he was very curious about it.  
  
"Well, It's all around us and controls everything. It can be used for good or evil if you know how to control it," explained Luke.  
  
"So you can control it?"  
  
"Yes, but it take a lot of work to become very good. The people who can use it are called Jedi but I'm one of the only ones left." He was silent for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Gohan.  
  
Leia looked at Gohan. The boy was quite small but didn't lack muscle. He must have some training she thought. She felt sorry for him. He must have been through a lot at a young age.  
  
"Hey Gohan. I'm sure your hungry. Why don't you come with me and I'll get you something to eat." Said Leia.  
  
Gohan's stomach rumbled in agreement.  
  
"Thanks," he said and walked off with Leia, leaving Luke and Han alone.  
  
They were quiet for a moment.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" asked Han.  
  
"Well if Gohan is so important to the Neon's then I'm sure they'll try to get him again. We have to be ready." His companion nodded in agreement.  
Somewhere in space  
The Neon was sitting in a large green chair. He was deep in thought.  
  
Why do that Jedi and his little group always get in the way? If it weren't for them I would have what I need already. If I knew where they were they wouldn't know what hit them. Hmmm.What I need is some way to get them to a place of my choosing and make sure they bring the boy along for the ride.  
  
His head shot up as an idea creped into his head.  
  
All too easy. Yes, that should work. Those fools won't know the truth until it's too late. But by then I'll have what I want. Then no one will be able to stop me.  
  
He started to laugh as more and more thoughts of his victory appeared in his mind.  
With the Star Wars gang  
The lights were all off except those in the control room, where a group of people were working silently.  
  
In a small room a boy with feathery black hair and brown, furry tail was on a bed, tossing and turning in a restless sleep.  
  
Dream  
  
He was in a very familiar black void. Walking slowly around.  
  
He knew what to expect this time and wasn't that surprised when a tall, green haired figure appeared right in front of him.  
  
He took a few steps back, his eyes never leaving that of the Neon. Gohan didn't waste time.  
  
"What do you want me for?" he asked.  
  
"I would have thought that was obvious," came a cool reply.  
  
The Neon started to walk around Gohan, inspecting him.  
  
The saiyajin got very annoyed quickly and aimed a punch at the Neon's head. But he merely grabbed his hand and held it fast.  
  
Gohan struggled in the Neon's surprisingly strong grip.  
  
"Yes, your power is amazing for a mere boy, but you are no match for me here. I'll have what I want, but I'm afraid your new friends wont be so lucky."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them!" warned Gohan.  
  
"And you think you can stop me. Ha! Even now they're getting ready to walk into a trap."  
  
"NO!" shouted Gohan. He couldn't let this, thing hurt those people. They were kind and didn't deserve to die.  
  
"Yes. Then no one can stop me."  
  
"I'll stop you!"  
  
But as before he started to fall, with only the sound of laughter to comfort him.  
Somewhere in deep space the Neon smiled. Everything was going as he had planned. Now all he had to do was wait, then go and collect his prize.  
So sorry for the long wait but I'm finding it hard to find time to type this up. I'm doing my best so bear with me^_^ Please R/R 


	5. Chapter 5

A New threat A New hope  
  
Chapter 5  
Gohan awoke with a start. It was still dark and he suspected that it was early morning. The dream he had just had was still in his mind and his only concern was to help his new friends.  
  
"If that Neon was planning a trap, why did he tell me?" he thought to himself. "Either he's very stupid or he's very clever." But Gohan remembered meeting with him and doubted that he would be silly enough to tell him something that he didn't want Gohan to know. "He's got to be up to something."  
  
With that he got out of bed and went out into the corridor. He only just remembered the way that Leia had taken him but he managed to make his way back to the room where he had first met her. In the middle of the room Luke, Han and Leia sat on a small table talking about something.  
  
Luke looked up when he sensed Gohan approaching and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" asked Leia. She smiled at him as well.  
  
Gohan was silent for a moment. Luke saw the look of worry in the boy's eyes and stood up. "What's the matter Gohan?"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment and then decided that it was probably better if he didn't tell then about the dream just yet. "Nothing, I just didn't feel like sleeping." He knew he shouldn't lie but he had a bad feeling about something.  
  
Luke looked at Gohan, studying him. He could tell the boy was lying for some reason but couldn't work out why. He decided to keep quiet about it for now.  
  
Leia walked over to Gohan and put her arm round his shoulders. "Hey Gohan guess what?" she said.  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"We intercepted another message. We know where one of the Neon's bases is. We're already planning an attack to infiltrate it and find out where the others are. If we know where they are we can beat them."  
  
Gohan caught his breath and the words of the Neon filled his head. "Even now they're getting ready to walk into a trap." This is what he was talking about.  
  
"No, you can't!" he suddenly burst out. Luke looked at him.  
  
"Why not?" asked Han.  
  
"Because it's a trap."  
  
"A trap" repeated Leia. "Why would it be a trap?"  
  
"Gohan," Luke said. "Why are you really up?" He already thought he knew.  
  
Gohan hung his head. "Because I saw the Neon again." He paused. "He told me that you were getting ready to walk into a trap."  
  
The others stared at him. "He told you?" asked Han.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why would he tell you unless he wanted us to know." He said. "Maybe he wants us to think it's a trap so we wont go."  
  
"I don't know. He wasn't very clear but I still don't understand why he told me cus he should have known I'd tell you." Gohan was very confused.  
  
"He's making it hard for us," said Luke. "He wants to make us think they we can't do anything without knowing if it's going to work in our favour or against us."  
  
"That way he is always one step ahead of us and is just toying with us." Finished Leia.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Han. "Do we follow the lead and go to Frosh or do we stay here until we think of something else?"  
  
"The team is already ready to go to the planet Frosh so we better make up our minds soon." Said Leia.  
  
"It's hard to be sure of anything but I think we should take the risk." Gohan's voice startled them. "He wants me right, well he's going either try something or the Neon's have messed up. From what I've seen they don't seem like the type that mess up very often so lets assume it's a trap. No offence but I'm probably stronger than anyone in this base and whatever he's got planned will have to be very good or it's not going to work. Is there anything or anyone that you know of that could be a possible threat?"  
  
"Not really, only the Neon's." Said Luke. "But are you sure you want to take the risk. It's you he's after but if he got a hold of you it could mean a lot of trouble for us as well."  
  
"I've faced many opponents in battles and every time I've sometimes surprised even myself. The Neon is not going to leave me alone unless he's stopped. So I'll go and if he has planned anything I'll put a stop to it now." He was thinking clearly and knew that he had to do this, even if it was risky.  
  
"Well if your sure," said Leia.  
  
"We'll have to tell everyone to be on the look out for a trap and that they must be very couscous."  
  
"Ok, so we go. Leia you're staying here." Han told her.  
  
"Fine but come back alive, you here me."  
  
"We'll be fine and besides we have Gohan here to protect us," said Han in a mocking tone.  
  
Gohan noticed it and smiled. "Hey, if you don't be careful I'll show you how right you are." He threatened.  
  
They started laughing. Luke was the first to stop and looked at Gohan. He was so innocent looking. You would have never guessed that an evil alien who was intent on ruling the universe wanted him. And he didn't seem scared at all about the up coming mission. He really was something special.  
  
"So are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," they said and Han, Luke and Gohan walked out of the room and to the flight deck where a fleet of about 15 were waiting orders.  
  
Luke filled them in and they all bored their ships. Gohan travelled with Luke and a group of 3 other men who looked like they were in there 20's. None of them even asked about why a small boy was coming on the mission. He assumed the others had already filled them in.  
  
"Well," he thought to himself. "Here we go."  
  
As the ship took off he closed his eyes as, for the first time since he had arrived in this strange universe, he thought about how much he missed his family. 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Threat A New Hope  
  
Chapter 6  
***********************  
  
"In a dark room the tall, pale Neon was sitting and thinking.  
  
The door on his right opened and a figure walked through. They were covered with a long purple cloak with a picture of a dragon on the back of it. The back flowed silently behind the figure as they walked to the Neon.  
  
He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Celestia," he said.  
  
"I have come at your bidding Lord," said a voice that was obviously feminine.  
  
"I suppose you are curious as to why I summoned you after such a long time Celestia."  
  
"I have to admit it was a bit of a surprise. I haven't seen you in nearly 10 years," her voice was sad.  
  
"I called you here because I need you to do something for me," the Neon told her. "I know you are powerful, not in strength but in mind. Your abilities have been useful before and now they are of the utmost importance."  
  
"How so?" she asked, wondering where this was going.  
  
"I seek universal domination and to do this I must have the ultimate power. There is nothing that powerful in this universe so I brought it here from another. When this power is under my control I will rule all. That is where you come in. I want you to go to Frosh for that is where my enemies are going. There my men will kill those meddling Jedi and you will get me that power."  
  
Celestia thought for a moment. It sounded easy enough.  
  
"You will have to be careful for he is strong but not even he can stand up to your powers of ..'persuasion'," he said in full confidence as he chuckled softly.  
  
"What does this power look like my Lord?"  
  
"He is a small boy with black hair tied up. You will know him when you see him."  
  
"Is that all I must do?" she asked.  
  
"For now. But if this child has a strong will you may be needed to keep him in order for a while. Just until he settles in."  
  
"I will leave at once." With that she walked out and got ready to leave.  
********************  
  
"Prepare for landing," came a mechanical voice.  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. He had been meditating for the duration of the trip, which had been about 4 hours. Piccolo always told him that meditation was the key to fighting and remaining calm. He had to admit he was calmer than he thought he would be.  
  
Thinking about Piccolo made him feel sad though. He missed his family and friends and he wondered what they were doing now. Were they looking for him? He hoped he would get home soon.  
  
But now it was time to see what the Neon's had in store for them.  
  
Luke gave him a small smile and got out of the ship followed by the rest of the men.  
  
They met up with Han and the rest then started to make their way to the position of the base.  
  
Gohan didn't know what it was but he had a strange feeling about something. Somehow he knew he was going to regret coming here.  
After about an hour of walking they came to the area where the base should have been located. There was one problem. It looked deserted. There were no guards or any sign of movement at all.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said Han.  
  
Some of the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Luke looked around and noticed someone was missing.  
  
"Hey, where's Gohan?" he asked getting worried.  
  
"I'm up here," came a voice from above. They looked up and saw Gohan in a tree.  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Surveying the surroundings. Someone has to watch your back," he giggled.  
  
"Don't get smart mister," warned Han. "You might give us away up there."  
  
"Ah leave him be Han," said Luke who had an amused look on his face. "He can look after himself."  
  
"It's not him I'm worried about." Luke laughed.  
  
"Hey Gohan, d'you see anything," called Luke.  
  
"No, but I can sense something. I'm not sure what it is but I don't like it one bit." He sounded worried.  
  
"I sense something as well. Be careful."  
  
"You too."  
  
The group split up and went in different directions around the base. Gohan went with Luke's group but followed them up in the trees. He felt safer up there.  
  
When they reached a large solid metal door they put some small explosives on it and blew it open.  
  
Gohan was really getting worried now because so far he had seen no one and still no one came when they blew the door open. He followed Luke into the base making sure he kept his senses up. He also powered up a little bit in case this was, as he didn't doubt, a trap.  
  
"There's no one here Luke," said Han "This was a waste of time. This place has been abandoned for a while."  
  
Luke still wanted to look around but after 20 minutes there was still no sign of life or power and he gave in.  
  
"All right Han there's nothing here but I still don't get it. If this was a trap then where is everyone and if it isn't then why was there a communication to this place?"  
  
"Because we needed it to bring you here," said a high voice from above them.  
  
They all looked up to see a figure in purple looking down at them. There was a sudden rush of feet and they were surrounded by Neon's, all bearing weapons.  
  
"It was a trap," stated Han.  
  
"Indeed it was. I was wondering how you could be so stupid but then again you didn't have much to go on did you." The figure took their hood of and revealed them self.  
  
It was a lady with long purple hair and a thin circle of gold around her head. Her face wore a smirk as she surveyed the group.  
  
Her eyes landed on Gohan and she grinned in triumph.  
  
Gohan's eyes were locked with the strange ladies. He felt her power. It was different somehow. Then it hit him. She was the reason he couldn't sense the men. She had been hiding them.  
  
"I must thank you men for bringing the thing my master seeks here." Luke and Han both moved closer to Gohan in a protective way.  
  
This made the lady laugh. She turned to the troops "kill them," she said. "Kill them all except for the boy."  
  
With that they launched their attack on the small group. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the people who have reviewed my fic so far. I know it's not very long but I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
A new threat A new hope  
  
Chapter 7  
Goku was flying as fast as he could. He wasn't going anywhere in particular but he didn't really care. After he had discovered what had happened to his son he had gone off on his own. He didn't want to face Chichi until he really had to.  
  
The fact was he had no idea how he was going to try and help his son. In his and everyone else's eyes he couldn't do a thing to protect Gohan and it was tearing him apart. He wasn't always there when Gohan needed him before (and he felt guilty enough for that) but at least he was still in the same universe.  
  
Everyone else was worried as well and Bulma had even started trying to find a way to open another wormhole but he knew it wouldn't do much good.  
  
Goku stopped and looked up at the sky. "It's all up to you son," he said quietly. "Your on your own for this adventure." Then he turned round and headed home. For the first time in his life he was powerless, not even his super saiyajin strength could help his son from there.  
  
*********  
Luke grabbed his sabre. He used his Jedi training to help him move quickly and avoid being shot by the blasters the enemy were using.  
  
He looked up to Han holding his own against another group of Neons. He was using his own blaster to great effect and many of them fell down either dead or severely wounded.  
  
Gohan was the first to move after the attack had been ordered. He had jumped into the air and had started blasting the odd Neon trying hard not to kill them. After a while he landed and looked over to the lady in the purple cloak. She was standing still with her eyes closed. She didn't seem to notice the battle that was occurring all around her.  
  
He heard movement behind him and dogged just in time as one of the Neons attempted to grab him from behind. He hit the Neon on the head and left him there, making sure he wasn't dead.  
  
He moved back to where Luke and Han were.  
  
"Gohan, get out of here!" shouted Luke while trying to fight with a Neon.  
  
"No," said the young boy. "I won't run away. They're here for me and I'm going to show them a thing or two before we leave." He turned round to face the small group of Neons that were left.  
  
He was surprised to see that the fighting had stopped and the left over Neons were gathered near the purple-hared lady. A light blue shield surrounded them and she still had her eyes closed.  
  
Han came up to them. "What are they doing?" he asked and the rest of the group nodded, as they too wanted to know.  
  
"They're not doing anything," replied Gohan. "It's her. That lady is doing something. I can't tell what and I really don't want to find out." With this he formed a small ki blast in his hand and threw it at the shield.  
  
He held his breath when the blast, as soon as it hit the shield, cancelled itself out. Something wasn't right here.  
  
Then he heard it. It was very quiet but just loud enough so that he could understand it. A soft voice was calling him. "Gohan."  
  
He jumped and looked around.  
  
"What is it Gohan?" asked Luke looking slightly worried.  
  
"Didn't you hear it?" said the demi-saiyajin.  
  
"Hear what?  
  
"That voice." He looked around again as he heard it. His gaze fell on the cloaked lady. Could it be her? he thought.  
  
The voice called again with a bit more force this time. "Come here Gohan," and he had to stop himself from moving towards the voice. It ran through his mind and he couldn't get rid of it. It was telling him to move away from his friends and towards the enemy.  
  
Luke and Han put their hands on Gohan's shoulder. "What's wrong Gohan?" they asked as he started to move again.  
  
"Don't....know," was all he managed to say.  
  
Luke looked at the Neons around the stranger and frowned. Was she doing this to Gohan? She had her eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. Then he felt it. It was weak but it was there. A small bond has formed between the new lady and Gohan and it was getting stronger.  
  
Gohan felt the voice get louder until it filled his head. He tried with all his might but it was overpowering him.  
  
He powered up and let a small scream escape his lips. A blue aura formed around him as his muscles increased.  
  
But it was no use. The voice was still there. Telling him to go to the Neons and away from the safety of his group.  
  
He took a step forward. Then another until he was walking quickly towards the lady.  
  
He felt arms grab him and pull him back but he through them off and continued walking.  
  
"Gohan! What are you doing?" he herd the voice but didn't know where it cam from. He walked on.  
  
When he reached the blue shield he went through it and straight to the cloaked stranger.  
  
She had opened her eyes now and was looking at him with satisfaction and victory. When the boy was next to her she put her hand on his head.  
  
Before anyone could do anything he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor and stayed there.  
  
Luke and Han who had watched this, not knowing what to do cried out when they saw Gohan fall to the floor unconscious.  
  
"What have you done to him?" demanded Luke in worried tone.  
  
She just smirked. "Only what I had to," was all she said. Then with a wave of her hand two of the Neons picked up the unconscious boy and started carrying him away.  
  
The other group rushed forward to stop them but as soon as they reached the shield it disappeared along with all the people inside.  
  
"No!" cried Han as he through his gun down.  
  
Luke put his sabre on his waist. Han looked at him.  
  
"What now?"  
***********  
  
Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. I really have no excuse but that's life isn't it. Sorry for all the cliffhangers as well. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story so far and especially the people who encouraged me to continue it. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
A New Threat A New Hope  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Darkness.  
  
That was all he could see.  
  
Darkness.  
  
There was a slight pain in his head as if someone was trying to crack it open. He tried to move his hand to rub it but found that both his hands were too heavy to lift.  
  
He tried again. No use.  
  
A small gasp escaped his lips when he realised he was in a liquid substance and it was preventing him from powering up.  
  
'What happened?' he asked himself. He remembered the fight and hearing a voice, then nothing.  
  
There was a sound to his right and he turned his head to look. A door had been opened and there was a small light coming from it.  
  
A figure stood in the doorway. It was very thin and a tail hung down by its legs.  
  
'Neon' was the first thing that came into Gohan's mind.  
  
Suddenly a bright light was turned on and he could see his surroundings. He was in a tank filled with a clear liquid in the middle of a room full of other machinery.  
  
He looked at the Neon by the door. It was the one from his dreams and he had the same smirk on his face as last time.  
  
The Neon walked gracefully towards the tank that held the hybrid, his eyes never leaving his prisoner.  
  
Gohan struggled even more, not wanting be anywhere near this.this monster.  
  
"Don't bother, you wont be able to escape," the Neon finally said, clearly amused at the young boys attempts.  
  
Although Gohan couldn't talk he glared at the alien.  
  
"Now, now no need to be like that. I'm not going to hurt you." Although it was a slight relief Gohan still didn't stop glaring.  
  
"A stubborn one I see, well I'll just have to change that won't I?" The Neon nodded to himself.  
  
Gohan shook his head stating that he wouldn't cooperate.  
  
The Neon smirked again.  
  
Then another person entered the room. It was the lady whom Gohan had fought against before he woke up here. He also suspected she was the reason he was there in the first place.  
  
She had her hood down and Gohan could see that she was a very beautiful women.  
  
"Celestia," greeted the Neon. "Thank you for joining us. I'm afraid that your services will be needed again for as you can see my new pet is being very uncooperative."  
  
Gohan fumed at being called a pet and tried once again to break free. This only caused both Celestia and the Neon to laugh at his attempts.  
  
"Silly boy," Celestia scolded. "You cannot escape from that tank until it is emptied. For the liquid you are in ceases all movement. It is very useful, wouldn't you agree Narbeth?"  
  
'So that's his name' though Gohan. He had been wondering about that for a while now.  
  
"Very useful indeed Celestia, but not as useful as you." He turned to face Gohan again.  
  
"Now pet," he said, as he knew the boy hated being called that. "Will you be obedient and obey me or will you fight?"  
  
Gohan shook his head again. The message was clear. No.  
  
"Very well, Celestia if would you be so kind?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Gohan tensed. There was that voice again. It was her. She did this to him last time and she was doing it again.  
  
'No' he thought, 'I can't let her do it again'. He fought hard to keep his mind empty but the same voice was starting fill his head.  
  
"Gohan, just relax and everything will be fine. Obey Narbeth and you can be free."  
  
"Obey Narbeth"  
  
The voice filled his mind until he couldn't refuse it anymore. His body was still and his eyes were blank.  
  
Narbeth was grinning in triumph as he studied his new willing servant.  
  
"Empty the tank," he ordered another Neon when he entered the room. The tank that held Gohan emptied and left only the boy standing still in the centre of it.  
  
"Come here pet," he commanded.  
  
Gohan walked toward Narbeth and stopped in front of him, eyes still blank.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so difficult was it Gohan?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He had it. He was now in control of the most powerful being in the entire universe. Nothing could stop him.  
  
Celestia, having finished her job, left the room, leaving Narbeth with his new 'pet' as he called it, alone.  
  
Narbeth traced Gohan's jaw line with his hand, not getting even a slight reaction from the boy.  
  
The Neon turned to leave and the ever-compliant Gohan followed. He was like a puppet, and could do nothing but obey his master. 


	9. Chapter 9

A New threat A New hope  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Han and Luke just stood there, staring at the place where Gohan and the Neon's had just been.  
  
"What now?" asked Han getting a look from Luke.  
  
"Until we know where they took him we can't do anything," replied Luke. "We should head back to base and see if we have any other leads."  
  
The rest of the group all nodded in agreement and started to make their way back to their ship.  
  
Luke and Han were at the rear.  
  
"What I want to know," started Han, "is how that weird lady managed to control Gohan. It was like he was a completely different person."  
  
"That worry's me too," agreed Luke. "If she has will power strong enough to command someone as strong as Gohan then she's a dangerous enemy. What makes it even worse is that she's working for the Neons."  
  
Han silently agreed. "The only thing we can do is to try and find out where they've taken him and if possible work out how to get him out of there."  
  
"I have a feeling it may be more complicated then that," said Luke.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Han  
  
"Well, we know how strong that lady was and we know the Neons are not people to mess with but we don't know what their leader is like. We've never seen him or felt him and anyone who has was never seen again," he explained.  
  
"Well he can't be that strong, can he?" replied Han. "If you can't feel his force then it can't be very large."  
  
"That's what worried methough. Either he can shield himself or he doesn't use the force.." He trailed off.  
  
Han understood, "Like Gohan. You think he could have those sort of powers?"  
  
"Yes and if I'm right we have an even bigger problem on our hands."  
  
"Well then we just have to hope that you're wrong for once then," said Han although he didn't sound very hopeful.  
  
They both entered the ship and it took off on a course back to their base.  
  
* * *  
  
Gohans POV  
  
It was useless.  
  
He couldn't move and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make anything in his body function the way he wanted it to.  
  
He could see, feel, smell and even hear but he couldn't control his body.  
  
After Narbeth had led Gohan out of the room where he had been kept in the tank, he had been taken to a small room and been made to lie on some sort of table.  
  
It was hard and hurt his back but he couldn't do anything to relieve himself of the pain.  
  
Narbeth stood next to him, watching him intently while a group of Neons crowded round him with some sort of machinery. He had no idea what they were doing but he knew it couldn't be anything good.  
  
Then he heard someone talk. It was quieter than it should have been but he could hear it all the same.  
  
"I want to know just how much power his body can handle," it was Narbeth.  
  
The Neons nodded and fiddled around with various controls and buttons around the room. A small beeping noise could be herd over the sound of typing.  
  
Gohan felt light headed but could not close his eyes. He watched, as best he could, at what the Neons were doing.  
  
A small device was placed over his head and started making its way down his body like some sort of scan. This was done about 5 more times until the beeping stopped and the room was once again silent.  
  
Without warning there was a loud crash and it sounded like something had exploded.  
  
As much as he wanted to he wasn't able to see what it was.  
  
"What happened?" demanded an angry Narbeth.  
  
It was a moment before he was answered.  
  
"There's got to be something wrong with the machine," they said. "No one can handle that much power."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked again.  
  
"When we were testing to see how much power the boys body could handle it just exploded. I don't see how it happened. The computer is set to stop as soon as it reaches the maximum limit. But it just went on and on." There were various muttering coming from different parts of the room.  
  
A deep laugh was herd and he didn't have to think twice about who it was or why he was laughing.  
  
Narbeth was pleased. He was pleased because the boy he now possessed could hold a power much stronger than he had every dreamed of.  
  
This made Gohan a little scared. He had no control over his body and he had no way of trying to escape from this madman.  
  
He only prayed that Luke, Han and the others were able to find out where he was.  
  
The young hybrid was stood up again and made to follow Narbeth to a larger room this time.  
  
It had a large chair at the end and looked like a thrown room.  
  
Narbeth sat on the chair and motioned to Gohan to stand next to him.  
  
Only then did he see what was next to the chair.  
  
It was a collar. A small metal collar attached to the chair by a chain.  
  
He didn't think Narbeth was serious about the 'pet' thing. But he was wrong.  
  
Narbeth told him to kneel and he did against his own will. Then the collar was put around his neck and fastened shut.  
  
"I told you, that you were my pet now," came Narbeths amused voice. "Sleep Gohan. I have big plans for you."  
  
And darkness once again overtook him as he was forced into a dreamless sleep next to the monster that had imprisoned him. 


	10. Discontinued

Ok, so it's been years since I've even looked at this story and I can't see myself updating it any time soon so it's being discontinued. If anyone is interested in continuing or re-writing it you're more than welcome, just let me know.

Thanks to all those people of reviewed it and sorry!


End file.
